The Couple
by byunbaekcute21
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Kyungsoo dan Jongin Setelah dijodohkan- "Sesuatu yang dimulai dengan paksaan memang biasanya tidak tulus dan akhirnya tidak mulus."- ( KaiSoo, EXO, OneShoot, Genderswitch! dldr!)


"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara berat yang muncul tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada pria berkulit matang itu lembut, berusaha bersikap ramah dalam pertemuan pertama- oh bukan ini sudah pertemuan kedua mereka jika acara jumpa antar keluarga untuk menjodohkan mereka juga masuk ke dalam hitungan.

Dijodohkan?

Ya seperti itulah. Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo perempuan lajang usia 21 tahun yang menurut ibunya anak yang sangat baik patuh dan penurut sehingga sulit baginya untuk membiarkan putri kesayangannya mencari sendiri pasangan hidupnya. Ibu Kyungsoo tak mau putrinya berakhir menikahi pria sembarangan. Maklum, mereka berasal dari kalangan jetset yang masih punya turunan darah biru. Perjodohan bukan hal asing lagi dalam ruang lingkup mereka, katanya agar darah biru dalam lingkaran keluarga tidak terputus.

"Kau baru datang?"

Pria itu tidak menggubris, pertanyaan tidak penting yang tak perlu dijawab.

Kyungsoo tahu jika pria dihadapannya ini tidak berminat dengan "kencan"- itu sebutan dari kedua orangtua mereka- yang berlangsung saat ini.

Ah, andai saja ini bukan berlandaskan Perjodohan yang melibatkan peran orangtua mereka disana sini, Kyungsoo pasti senang sekali jika bersanding dengan pria tampan ini murni atas nama cinta. Ew

Tapi bukankan cinta bisa saja muncul dalam hubungan yang dimulai dengan paksaan ini? Semuanya mungkinkankan?

Lihatlah pria dihadapannya ini.

Jongin, Kim Jongin.

Dia tampan dengan kulit matangnya, rahangnya tegas membentuk wajahnya sempurnya. Matanya gelap dengan sorot tajam tapi juga penuh kharisma Di dalamnya. Bibirnya yang penuh akan tampak menawan saat tersenyum. Intinya Jongin memiliki wajah sempurna jika sempurna itu boleh ditujukan pada manusia.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membolak balik menu, dia bingung harus berbuat apa dalam suasana canggung yang tercipta diantara mereka, maka dari itu dia memilih memesan makanan dan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"_Coffe, please."_

"Makannya?"

"Aku sudah makan dikantor,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kyungsoo kemudian menyebutkan pesanan mereka tapi Setelah itu suasana kembali canggung. Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya karena dia bingung harus bagaimana, pria dihadapannya pun tak kunjung buka Suara.

"Kita hentikan saja."

Kyungsoo mendongak saat mendapati pria itu bersuara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan Perjodohan ini." ucap Jongin datar.

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tak ingin memulai hubungan dengan paksaan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mendesah ringan, "Sesuatu yang dimulai dengan paksaan memang biasanya tidak tulus dan akhirnya tidak mulus."

Mereka kembali diam karena pesanan datang dan sibuk dengan hindangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo kita sudahi," ucap Kyungsoo Setelah menyantap salad dan meminum jusnya.

"Apanya?"

"Perjodohan ini, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Jika hanya seorang saja yang menginginkannya mana bisa."

"Kau menginginkan Perjodohan ini?"

"Entahlah, tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya. Aku single, Kau single. Lagipula tak ada orangtua yang menjodohkannya dengan sembarang pria. Pastinya Kau pria baik-baik dengan latar ekonomi diatas mencukupi dengan background keluarga bangsawan, dan... kebetulan tampan,

Kyungsoo tertawa singkat diakhir kalimatnya. Tak menyangka akan melontarkan pujian pada pria yang sepertinya tak memiliki ketertarikan sama sekali padanya. Dia terdengar seperti perayu saja. Memalukan!

"Sepertinya Kau memang tertarik padaku."

"Itu hanya opiniku saja!" Tegas Kyungsoo meralat.

"Aku suka Opinimu, Aku memang tampan,"

"Jangan besar kepala!"

"Kau bahkan sudah mengakuinya."

"Tadi Khilaf!"

"Aku ingin istri yang bisa mengurus segalanya."

"Kau kira istri itu pembantu, jaman sekarang istri bukan melulu mengurus rumah dan seisinya. Seorang istri juga punya keinginan membanggakan diri dan dinilai berharga diluar lingkup keluarganya. Aku tidak setuju denganmu, Jika Kau ingin istri seperti itu, menikah saja dengan pembantu,"

"Ck!" Jongin tampak kesal."Lalu anak-anak bagaimana? Mereka butuh perhatian penuh dari orangtuanya, terutama Ibu. Aku tak mungkin sering-sering punya waktu lebih untuk mereka karena pekerjaanku. Jika ibunya sibuk, mereka akan jadi anak nakal dan tak terarah."

"Ck! Tentu saja keluarga dan anak-anak nomor satu bagi Seorang istri. Setelah mengurus segala keperluan dan kebutuhan keluarganya barulah istri bisa mengurus Hal lain. Kau pikir Aku wanita yang tak bertanggung jawab pada kewajibannya!"

"Tapi bayi dan balita kan perlu perhatian penuh? Aku tak ingin anak Kita terabaikan."

"Aku tak akan melepas pengawasanku sebelum mereka bisa mandiri. Kau pikir menjadi wanita karir harus melulu bekerja di luar rumah. Aku bisa memantau kinerja karyawan sambil membawa anak-anak sesekali, lalu mengajak mereka bermain di luar atau mengunjungi ayahnya yang super sibuk dikantor."

"Bagus. Jadi Kau sudah memiliki usaha sendiri sekarang?"

"Seperti itulah, restoran Italy."

"Awas saja jika Kau mengabaikan tanggung jawabmu dan sibuk dengan usahamu sendiri."

"Kau mungkin yang akan sering mengabaikan keluarga, bukannya Kau yang lebih sibuk."

"Maka dari itu Kau dan anak-anak harus sering berkunjung sambil membawa makan Siang ke kantorku. Jadi Aku bisa sarapan, makan Siang dan makan malam bersama dengan masakan buatanmu langsung. Oiya, Jangan masukkan sayuran hijau dalam makananku, Aku tidak suka sayur."

"Tidak, Kau harus makan sayur! Sayur itu Bagus untuk kesehatan Dan pencernaan. Itu akan sangat membantumu menjaga kesehatanmu diantara pekerjaaanmu yang padat. Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

"Terserah, tapi Aku tak akan memakannya!"

"Ish, menyebalkan! Semoga anak Kita tak menuruni sifatmu."

"Akan kupastikan anak Kita sangat mirip denganku."

"Semoga mereka lebih mirip denganku!"

"Aku ingin anak laki-laki, dia yang akan meneruskan perjuanganku."

"Tapi aku ingin anak perempuan yang bisa kumanja-manja."

"Kita buat anak yang banyak! Pasti menyenangkan!" Jongin tertawa sumringah membayangkannya.

"Dasar mesum."

"Pokoknya Kita harus bercinta setiap hari!"

"Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa melihat wajah merona Kyungsoo.

"Tapi mukamu merah Soo," Jongin menyeringai,

"Ck! Batalkan saja Perjodohan ini!" Putus Kyungsoo kesal.

"Aku berubah pikiran! Aku menerima Perjodohan ini!"

"Aku tak mau menikah dengan pria mesum."

"Aku ingin setiap hari bercinta denganmu!"

"Jongin!"

"Katanya Kau ingin anak perempuan, Ayo Kita buat banyak-banyak."

"Aku tak mau sering-sering mengandung dan melahirkan!"

"Yasudah pakai kontrasepsi."

"Aku nanti bisa gendut."

"Pakai kondom."

"Jongin!"

"Apasih?!"

"Bicaramu itu kotor!"

"Kenapa? Aku kan bilang kondom bukan penis,"

"Jongin!"

"Iya,iya. Maaf aku tak akan mengucap kondom dan penis lagi."

"Jongin!"

"OhmyGod! Mukamu merah Soo!"

"Diam!" Kyungsoo segera memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, tidak dihiraukannya Jongin yang terus menertawakannya.

"Kau manis sekali~"

"Diam!" Kyungsoo semakin merona.

"Ayo menikah!"

"Aku berubah pikiran! Aku menolak Perjodohan ini!"

"Aku akan bilang pada orangtuamu Kau hamil anakku!"

"Jangan gila Jongin! Kita bahkan baru bertemu dua Kali, tidak bisa masuk logika Aku hamil secepat itu. Orangtuaku tak mungkin bisa Kau bodohi."

"Siapa yang akan bilang Kau hamil saat ini, aku cuma bilang Kau hamil anakku Setelah Kita menikah."

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin melempar piring bekas saladnya pada muka 'watados' Jongin.

"Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu!"

"Maldives atau brazil?"

"Apaan?"

"Bulanmadu."

"Maldives,"

"Katanya tak mau menikah denganku, tapi diajak bulanmadu mau! Huh!" ledek Jongin.

Kyungsoo malu setengah mati.

"Itu hanya saran dariku!" elak Kyungsoo.

"Aku terima saranmu, Kita Bulanmadu ke Maldives!"

"Eh?"

"Setelah itu Kita ke Brazil."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bulanmadu part 2" Jongin cengengesan.

"Gila!"

"Biar kau cepat-cepat hamil."

"Pokoknya jika Aku langsung hamil Setelah Bulanmadu Kau harus memenuhi permintaanku saat ngidam!"

"Beres,"

"Aku mau lamborgini!"

"Lho, kan belum hamil? Kok ngidam duluan,"

"Takut nanti kelupaan,"

Dan Kali ini giliran Jongin yang ingin melempar cangkir kopinya pada muka 'watados' Kyungsoo.

"Jadi ngidamnya itu keinginan si Ibu atau si bayi?"

"Dua-duanya!"

"Memang janin dalam perut sudah tahu lamborgini itu Apa? Bagaimana bentuknya? Bagaimana mengendarainya? Dia tidak butuh itu! Aku tak akan mengabulkan!"

"Aku tak mau hamil anakmu!"

"akan kubuat Kau berkali-kali hamil anakku!"

"Aku tak mau menikah denganmu!"

"Aku akan bilang pada ayahmu Kau telah tidur denganku!"

"Jongin!"

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Lelah juga berdebat dengan Kyungsoo, tapi dia tak bisa mengehntikannya. Jongin suka perdebatan ini.

"Lamborgini mahal,"

"Uangmu kan banyak,"

"Aku hanya mengambil separuh gajiku sebagai direktur."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin lepas dari bayang-bayang kesuksesan pendahuluku. Aku menyisakan gajiku agar Aku bisa membuat perusaahan sendiri. Aku ingin dilihat orang sebagai diriku yang yang sukses atas usahaku bukan kesuksesan yang diturunkan turun temurun."

Kyungsoo merasa terharu dengan penjelasan Jongin.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu," ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

"Terima kasih, makanya jangan ngidam Mahal-mahal,"

"Yasudah, Aku mau mini cooper saja,"

"Itu masih Mahal,"

"Tas Gucci,"

"Ck, Kenapa semua yang Mahal-mahal Kau minta?"

"Ck, sebetulnya Kau kaya tidak sih? Atau Kau pelit makanya bisa kaya begitu!"

"Jangan menuduh macam-macam atau kulaporkan pada ayahmu,"

"Apa yang akan kau laporkan?"

"Tindakan pencemaran nama baik dan harus dijatuhi hukuman menjadi istriku seumur hidup!"

Duh, kata-kata Jongin kok gombal sekali sih, Kyungsoo Jadi merona lagi.

"Aish, manisnya~"

"Diam!"

"Ayo cepat menikah! Aku Jadi tidak sabar dan ingin segera bercinta denganmu!"

"Otakmu kotor!"

"Tidak begitu kotor, Aku hanya memikirkan bercinta denganmu bukan dengan yang lainnya."

"Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu Kita akrab dan Kau sudah berpikiran begitu. Apalagi jika Kita sudah mengenal sejak lama, Apa yang akan Kau lakukan padaku? Omg!"

"Bercinta, Apalagi."

"Jongin!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Ish!"

"-Mari bercinta,"

Kyungsoo benar-benar melempar Jongin. Bukan- bukan dengan piring salad tapi dengan sedotan jus buahnya, itupun tidak berhasil. Dan dihadapannya Jongin masih terbahak-bahak menertawakan Kyungsoo.

"Kita harus segera cari baju pengantin yang pas." itu Jongin Setelah selesai tertawa.

"Kapan?"

"Besok aku ada meeting. Minggu?"

"Oke. Jemput aku,"

"Setelah itu Kita ke restoranmu, Aku ingin mencoba masakanmu. Enak atau tidak, atau Jangan-jangan aku bisa keracunan setelahnya."

"Menyebalkan! Aku memang akan meracunimu!"

"Aku akan laporkan polisi."

"Kau sudah mati duluan sebelum bisa memanggil polisi."

"Semoga racun itu berisi cinta sehingga aku akan keracunan cintamu."

"Sinting," tapi kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Aku antar pulang ya?"

"Baiklah,"

Setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran- yang tentunya dilakukan Jongin- mereka segera keluar, tapi sebelum itu Jongin mencekal tangan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

Cup~

Tanpa persiapan, bibir tebal Jongin sudah mendarat di Bibirnya singkat. Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget, lalu memukul Jongin Setelah sadar dengan rona merah jambu menghiasi pipinya.

"-Aw Aw Soo!"

"Apa yang Kau lakukan bodoh? Ini tempat umum, semua orang melihat Kita! Aku malu!"

"Anggap saja latihan sebelum berciuman di altar,"

"Tapi aku malu Jongin~" Kyungsoo merengek imut.

"Sudah terlanjur Malu, Cium lagi ya?"

"Jangan-"

Tapi terlambat, Jongin sudah melesakkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya berada pada pinggang dan tengkuk gadis itu, memaksa Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya saat Jongin menuntut lebih dan membiarkan pengunjung restoran melihat moment indah mereka secara gratis, bahka ada yang merekam dan memfotonya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Semoga suka, n' riview Jangan lupa.^^_

_Sorry kalo judul gk nyambung ama cerita._


End file.
